1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel semiconductive or conductive polymers and more particularly, to novel anion-doped polymers of five-membered oxygen family heterocyclic compounds and a method for producing the polymers of the just-mentioned type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of semiconductive or conductive polymers of five-membered heterocyclic compounds are known including, for example, poly(2,5-thienylene) and iodine-doped poly(2,5-thienylene) as described by T. Yamamoto et al, J. Polym. Sci., Polymer Lett. Ed., 18, 9 (1980). K. Keiji Kanazawa et al (J. Chem. Soc. Chem Comm., 854 (1979)) describe polymers obtained by electrolytic oxidation of pyrrole in the presence of supporting electrolytes such as tetraethylammonium fluoroborate. The polymers obtained from pyrrole have high conductivity and are useful as an conductor. However, these polymers are porous and fragile and encounter a difficulty in practical applications.
Further, in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, 23(11), 5088 (1981), A, F, Diaz, there are described polymers which are obtained by electrolytic oxidation of bithiophene. However, these polymers are much lower in conductivity than known pyrrole polymers, say, 10.sup.-6 to 10.sup.-1 /ohm.cm.
Thus, the prior art fails to provide conductive or semiconductive polymers which are tough or tenacious and can stand use without aid of any binders.